Emma Crouch
by Nightly Vigilant
Summary: Every who has read Goblet of Fire knows who Barty Crouch jr. is, but what about Emma Crouch? His twin sister is an animagus and a revenge-seeker. I wrote this because I thought that Barty Crouch was majorly overlooked.But its not just about Barty...
1. Emma Crouch

Emma Crouch

**A/N First a HUGE thanks to Zirconiafire, without her there wouldnt even be a story here. Please read her stories! Secondly, no hate people! This is my first fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any HP characters. Or Barty jr. If I did, he wouldn't be this creepy. Maybe. I'm not J.K Rowling. If I were, I'd be rolling in money.**

**Emma's POV**

I picked up a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and sighed at the headline. Barty Crouch jr., what _have _you done?

It's always about my dad or my brother,never the long-lost sister. Good.

The moving picture on the front made me stifle a laugh. Barty always looked so strange, he could use a shower. And some plastic surgery. The man's eyes bugged out and his tongue kept flicking out, a nervous habit he got from my dad, who outgrew it. Apperently my twin brother had broken out of Azkaban. If he get's his soul sucked out, he better not come crying to me. I walked out of the _Leaky Cauldron _and transfigured. My cat form would make me unreconizable. I had to talk to Barty, and I knew where he was headed...

**Barty's POV**

I took in a deep breath and let it out, admiring the fact that it wasn't a wisp, like in Azkaban. Stupid Dementors. The Polyjuice Potion was working well, even Moody's eye fit in perfectly. It was disgusting, yes, to put in another man's fake eye, ( and drink some of his _hair_) but it was all for the cause. _He_ would be pleased. I countinued on my way to Hogwarts, to Potter, to the rise of the Dark Lord.

**A/N Yeah, I know the chapter is stupidly short, but bear with me here! I promise I'll have more up soon ( If middle school doesn't kill me first)**


	2. Barty Jr or Mad Eye Moody?

**A/N Thank you to the lovely people who comment on my stories! That means you Zicoria. And Americas Ham as well. Both of you are awesome. Now onto the stuff you clicked for!**

**Disclaimer: Haven't we gone over this already? I'm not J.K! Do I like like her? No. If I were her I wouldn't have killed off Dobby or Hedwig! ( Or Lupin, or Tonks, Mad-eye, Snape, Dumbledore, Fred, George's ear. Etc.)**

Emma's POV

I raced in front of Barty Jr./Moody. He let out a yell and kicked out at me. I snarled and jumped to avoid his foot. I transfigured back into a human and glared at him.

" It's me you bluthering idiot!" I hissed at him. Barty gave me a confused look until he clapped a hand to his forehead. I gave him a withering glare.

" How in the Wizarding World do you not know who I am? We're twins for Merlin's sake!" I scolded. " But thankfully, we're not identical. You're even uglier in person."

" It's called a _disguise_ Brilliant." he countered. " This is Moody's ugliness."

" No," I said, enjoying myself immensly. " The ugly is still you." That seemed to be the last straw. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at me.

" We're on the same side, Barty." I told him ( it wasn't nessecarily true). " I just wanted to ask you a favor." Any paitence he had left was draining rapidly.

" If you see Dad, kill him." I said smirking. He returned the glance.

" Will do. You still holding a grudge over getting kicked off the Family Tree?" he asked.

" I'll be over it, once he's six feet under." I answered. He shook his head mockingly.

" Just get him to the Tri-Wizard Tournament." he said.

"Will do Brother Barty." I said, and apparated with a bang.

Barty's POV

I slipped into the room where the Goblet of Fire was kept. The slip of paper was clenched tightly in my hand. Alastor Moody turned out to be a very good cover story. Potter found trust in me almost as soon as he saw me.

I had to move quickly. Do this job and get out. I knew this would work, the Goblet favored him because Dumbledore favored him. Stupid headmaster. No matter. The Tri-Wizard Cup needed the final spell touched to it. It was hard to get it, but it would be important in the last phase of my plan.

I strode through the enchantment barrier around the Goblet an dropped a piece of paper into it. Right before it burst into flame, the name on it shone brightly.

_Harry Potter_.

**A/N Yeah, I know it's annoyingly short, but it had important stuff, not an entire waste.**

**Question of the day: Tell me in your own words. Why is a raven like a writing desk? Johnny Depp didn't know. Heck, Lewis Carrol didn't know etheir. I might, but do you?**

REVIEW!


	3. The AWO

**A/N So yeah, i updated! Do you likie? Special shoutout to anyone who reads this, virtual cookie for those who review! ENJOY!**

**Oh yeah. **

**Disclaimer: You know what? Harry is his own free person( even if he's copyrighted)! Yet I still don't own him. If I did, I wouldn't be posting this, I'd be having tea and crumpets in England.**

Emma's POV

I was running through Hogsmeade, picking up information. I needed to gather a little more before I reported back to Revere. Of course, I was in cat form. Calico, to be exact. So far the only info I'd gotten was that Honeydukes was coming out with a new kind of Fizzing Whizbees. I peered around the corner of _The Three Broomsticks _when I heard something valuable from a group of Hufflepuffs.

" I can't believe Potter got into the Tri-Wizard Tournament! He must have done some pretty powerful magic to get past the Goblet, the cheat!"

_More likely Barty's work than Potter's. The boy's underage. _I thought to myself. I darterd away to the Shreiking Shack.

Barty's POV

I stood in the shadows of the corridor, making my way to Snape's dungeons. I had already run out of the stock of Pollyjuice Potion I had brewed. Snape had a huge amount in the storage though. And if he did notice he would probably just blame Potter.

Merlin, even if he caught _me_ he would just find some way to blame Potter.

It wasn't the potion supply I was worried about the most, it was the hair. The real Moody was locked up in his own office, nearly bald from the amount of hair I'd needed for Pollyjuice.

I slid into the room and started filling my bag with Pollyjuice. This may be Snape's dungeon, but it's _my _storage.

Emma's POV

I wedged myself under the Womping Willow's roots after tapping the soft spot on its trunk. The floorboards squeaked as I climbed the narrow staircase to the Counciling Room. I pushed the door open and saw my aquantices.

" Look 'ho's finally shown up." a voice growled in the center of the room. Our leader, a black mastiff known as Revere, stood in the center of the room. I just glared at him, I would have said something stupid that would have earned me thirty slashes, but I couldn't. I hadn't been appointed Translation. In animagus form, we couldn't talk to anything besides our own species.

I took my place at the side of the room and looked around. Arknas, a tabby, padded over to me.

" Did you get anthing important for the A.W.O?" she asked me.

"A very, very good amount." I answered simply. My tail twitched slightly.

The A.W.O stood for Animagous Wizarding Officals. We went undercover of the ministry ( and anyone else) and made animagous forms. We stayed in these forms during meetings to prevent any traitors from reporting faces. We weren't exactly on any sides, just whoever paid us the most gold for the information.

The meeting was about to start when we heard a tell-tale click of nails on wood. My head cocked and I counted the animals in the room. All twenty-five of us present...

A rat strode purposefully into the room. _Who on earth?_ Then I saw it.

The missing toe.

A deatheater had enfiltrated our meeting, but not just any deatheater. Peter Pettigrew.

Grode, another rat, must have been thinking the same name a little too hard, because Pettigrew must have heard.

"Now, now ! It's Wormtail to you!" he squeaked.

" Pettigrew." Revere growled. " Get out. You're not welcome here anymore."

"Oh, let's play nice." the rat replyed, a bit to stuck-up for my taste.

" That game ended when you abounded us for the Dark Lord. Now, etheir get out, or there are two dozen animagous here who would happily _skin your hide_." Revere retorted. No wonder he was our leader.

Nimphis, a Cooper's hawk, screeched menicingly and half a dozen cats unsheathed their claws, including me.

" I know important things." Pettigrew squeaked, losing his prissy edge quickly. He was growing scared stiff. Good, that's the Pettigrew we all knew and hated.

Revere put out the Translating Charm so that anyone could take a stab at him ( I so wished literally) and I stepped forward, fur bristling.

" For your information, _Wormtail_." I hissed softly. " _I_ already know." The rat didn't expect that. At all.

" And what would that be, Calico?" he asked impatiently.

" More than you know."

I told them about spying on Barty Jr., ( I didn't let them know he was my brother, that would raise questions) learning about the Port-key, the Pollyjuice, Harry Potter being in the Tournament, and the Dark Lord rising once again.

" I supposed I underestimated you Ginger." Pettigrew said. " But that's not everything.

**A/N. Suspense! I'll post the second half in like, two seconds. Because I'm awesome. Here's a test for you guys. If you read all my A/Ns, post this :3 and say, ' Bob wuz here' got it? Amber would be very pleased with anyone who did and PM them personally ASAP.**

**Question of the day: If Edward Cullen showed up on your doorstep,what would you do? If you're like me and was waiting for Bella to die...I'm excited to see your responses. And Twihards out there...keep it down. I'm not talking about Robert What's-his-face here. Actual character. **

**You know what? I'm giving you another challenge. If you're a Twihards post this XD. If you're a Not-Twihards post this X3 if you really want to non-twis,post what you think about a bunch of Twis reading HP Fanfiction. Peace!**


	4. Of Ferrets and Rats

**A/N Hi peoples! random comment of the day: I like pi. Yes i said pi. Not pie. Got a problem with that? ( JK i love pie)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, nor does Voldemort rule the world. The government does.**

**R&R!**

Barty's POV

Standing by a tree, I survayed the students having free hour. Some twit had made wizarding campaign buttons. I turns out people really hate Potter. The things they said about him, I really wished I had a bucket of soap for these kids!

I looked across the field and saw Malfoy gaining on Potter. Oh dear, this would get worse before it got better. I walked closer so I could hear.

" I bet that you won't last five seconds in the Tournament, Potty." Malfoy sneered.

I let them insult each other a little while longer before Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it at Potter's chest. I still needed Potter alive!

I needed something to teach the ferret a lesson. Ferret. That's it! My sister had done that to me once, lasted thirty seconds.

I waved my wand and Draco Malfoy was a ferret.

He was perfect as a ferret, really. His hair was so blonde it was almost white, and so was the ferret's fur. I'm sure that he was swearing in weasel right now.

Quite a crowd had gathered by now, including Mcgonagal, who could tell what a transfigured student looked like. And boy were her eyes wide.

" Is that a student Proffesor?" she asked in that annoying voice of hers.

At that moment the spell decided to wear off. Malfoy sprang up and ran into the castle, screaming threats behind him.

After Mcgonagal stopped screaming threats at me, I walked into the castle. I was pleased with Hagrid for preparing Potter for the Tournament by showing him the Ridgeback. I just hoped the oaf wouldn't get in my way.

Emma's POV

Arknas walked beside me as we filed out of Shrieking Shack. My paws were still tingling from Pettigrew's apperence. After what he told us, we couldn't touch him. Not with the role he was about to play. I kind of wished Sirius had finished him off. The one good thing of tonight was that Revere awared me with Translation, a goal I had been aiming for two years straight now.

" What's got your tail in a knot Calico?" Arknas asked me.

" Pettigrew." I answered simply. Nimphis gave a shout and we looked up.

" Dragon! Norweigin Ridgeback! Coming our way!" she screeched. Sure enough, a small figure zoomed ahead of us and following it, a large dragon. They were headed for the Hogwarts castle.

" Tri-Wizard Tournament." Arknas explained." Gets more exciting every year."

"Not if they burn down Hogwarts." I countered.

" Wands and Warlocks!" Nimphis cried out. " It's Harry Potter!"

Barty's POV

I watched as Potter paraded down the hall with his golden egg, surrounded by fans. He wouldn't even _have_ that egg if it weren't for me.

Which wasn't nessecarily a good thing.

I wondered if Emma was keeping up with her revenge on Dad. I had only seen him once during the Tournament, and then he must have left...not enough time to finish him off.

Potter opened the egg and I winced as the screeching started. I took a swig of Pollyjuice Potion and headed for bed.

Once I woke up I refilled my Pollyjuice storage and headed down the corridor when I ran into the house elf. It had been staring admiringly in the direction of the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

" Who are you?" I asked it.

" Dobby sir. Dobby the house elf. _Free_ house elf." it corrected itself in a squeaky voice.

" Well, Dobby the house elf. Do you know Potter well?"

" Harry Potter saved Dobby's life sir. Dobby is most grateful for him, sir." he responded.

" Do you always talk in the third person?" I asked.

" Yes sir, Dobby does. It's a House Elf thing sir. we can't help it." he nodded, his ears flapping comically. _Merlin_ his ears were big.

******A/N if you want an OC of yours to be in this book, just post a bio of them in your reviews and I'll have your Pename up as well.**

**Question of the day: If you could have any superpower for any amount of time, how long and what? Funniest/ Creative...ist response receives a chapter dedicated to them.**

**For example,**

** If I had a superpower, it would be the ability to turn into a tree. Because trees are awesome so DEAL WITH IT. It would probably last numbers depending on how longphotosynthesis takes.**


	5. More of Dobby and The Plot Thickens

Barty's POV

**A/N I have to say you guys, I'm a little disappointed. But I'm going to upload this anyway cause I'm a nice person. But PLEASE review! Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Invisable 101, a really awesome fanfictioner who is just made of pure epicness. Once you're done with this chappie, go read some of her books and my profile and make us both happy!**

" Have you ever heard of the Second Triwizard challenge, Dobby?" I asked the little elf.

" Yes sir, Dobby does. Dobby helped. Dobby is very helpful!"

" Then you know what has to happen then, eh?"

Dobby nodded and I countinued.

" Have you ever heard of Gillyweed?"

His eyes widened ( how that was possible I wouldn't know). Then doubt crossed his face.

" But isn't that cheating sir?" the house elf asked, tilting his head to the side and nervously scuffing the floor with his shoe.

" Not if you don't tell 'im the Challenge." I told him, winking the non-fake eye.

" Dobby will go to the Greenhouse then sir!" Dobby squeaked. He ran off and I noticed that he wasn't wearing any shoes, and he only had one sock.

Who only wears one sock?

I rounded the corner and saw none other than Cedric Diggory.

" Diggory!" I called. He turned.

" Yes Professor?" he asked.

" I reckon you're a smart lad. You know the Egg's secret by now don't ya?"

" The melody? Of course. I figured it out as soon as I heard it." My my, he _was_ observant wasn't he? No matter. I would make sure to rig the Third Challenge special for 'im.

" Do ya think Potter knows?" I asked.

" No sir." he answered, a look of knowing creeping onto his face.

" Well don't just stand there! Go tell 'im!" With that he was off.

Emma's POV

I crept around the corner of the Ministry, looking for a way in. I was disguised as an employee by the last name of Bone, whoever she was. No fancy Pollyjuice for me, just a simple Concealment Charm. And of course making sure Miss Bone called in sick. I saw the telephone booth and rushed to it, still managing to look professional. I slipped a ( stolen) Ministry coin into the slot and felt the booth descend. I exited and started to make my way to Father's office.

" Miss Bone." he said bluntly." Something I can do for you?" _Yes, you can drop dead._

" Just double-checking if you were going to the Triwizard Tournament." I replied.

" Certainly! I'm going for the Second Tournament, I had to leave early for the First." I heard the nervousness in his voice, but by the Daily Prophet on his desk, I already knew.

He figured his dear son would be there and hightailed it after the important stuff.

Hopefully he'd be there longer next time.

Because Barty Crouch Junior still had a favor to answer to...

Barty's POV

I watched as Potter shoved the Gillyweed into his mouth and dove into the lake. I was worried for a moment that the Dark Lord might have to just see Potter's dead body, but a shout of joy told me otherwise. The mermaids were vicious creatures though, and I might have to bring his corpse yet. I looked to the right side of my place on the dock and saw Emma in her ridiculous Calico form. She was swishing her tail impatiently as she sat on a pole, and I decided to annoy her further. I started walking as slowly as I could manage without looking like an idiot. Once I reached her, she growled.

" Woah there sis, are you a cat or a dog?" I asked sarcastically.

" I will happily rake my claws down your back." she said." But I won't since Father dear wouldn't approve."

I looked around the ring of people, but didn't see him. I gave her a questioning look. I bet if she could have, she would've rolled her eyes.

"He's Ministry Official scarface." she meowed." He's in the high-stands."

" I'll just get 'im after then." I said. Then something struck me." Wait, you can talk now?"

" This is _brand new information_." she answered, sarcasm practically dripping from her tone." It's not like we've been having an entire conversation or anything."

" Well miss Queen of Sarcasm. You about done yet?"

She growled again and her tail swished, but she didn't say anything else.

**A/N Question of the Day: What is your favorite crossbreed? Ex. Goldendoodle. Be random and review!  
><strong>


End file.
